25th September, 50 years later
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: Van Helsings diary entry during the novel Dracula. He thinks about the events at the end of the movie and the rise of his old nemesis. Spoilers for the movie. It probably should go in the book section but anyway.


This is what you get if you stay up late at night, the day after exams finish and watch the movie Van Helsing while at the same time that you happen to be reading the book Dracula. It was actually a lot of fun to write and i'm only posting it because I was a little bored a few moments ago. Its strange though, im not bored anymore. Anyway, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Can you really see me as being the owner of either the Movie Van Helsing or the book Dracula? Come on! I'm only 16! The characters are owned by Bram Stoker and Universal Studios.

Oh yeah, I should probably tell you what this storys about. Its a diary entry made by professor Van Helsing after his first meeting with Mina Harker and his discovery that Dracula is behind everything.

* * *

Van Helsings Diary 

25th September - I arrived at the hotel after my meeting with Mrs Harker in low spirits. Before my visit, I felt that we could easily defeat the vampire that had plagued Whitby and sired the demon in Lucy's form. Nothing in my conversation with Mrs Harker had convinced me otherwise. It was on reading her husbands diary that my spirits fell. A nemesis I had thought to be gone was not only alive, or as alive as an un-dead can be, but here in England. And he had already claimed his first life.

Dracula. A name that had caused me many sleepless nights. I am still at a loss to explain how he survived our last encounter, some 50 years ago, when I was known as Gabriel Van Helsing. Demon hunter, vanquisher of evil, holy man, murderer.

I lost a lot of things during our last encounter. I lost my faith, I lost my humanity and I lost Anna, one of the few people I really cared for.

As I am writing this, I can't help but reach into my shirt and touch the scar on my chest. The bite given to me by a werewolf. I still remember that night.

We had been trying to transport Frankenstein's monster to a safe place when we had been attacked. The situation ended with our coach on fire and Velkan, Annas werewolf brother, on the roof, trying to rip us to pieces. Frankenstein, as we called the monster and a close friend of mine, Friar Carl, had already jumped to safety. I pushed Anna off the coach and pulled out my guns. As I jumped, I managed to turn and fire at the wolf. I managed to get two bullets into him before he got me.

Anna was the first one to find out. After finding her dead brother, she attacked me, pushing aside my coat and revealing the bite. Carl and Frankenstein didn't find out until later, after Anna was captured by Dracula. Carl was shocked when he saw the bite. Frankenstein was less surprised and more hostile. Probably because I had suggested we hand him over to Dracula to save Anna.

It was Carls idea to use a werewolf to defeat. Trust Carl to discover that only a werewolf could kill him. Anyway, we managed to get Anna back safely but lost Frankenstein. Dracula planned to use Frankenstein to bring hundreds of vampires to life. We needed to stop him.

Carl, Anna and I managed to discover the location of Draculas lair and after much struggle, it came down to a fight between me and Dracula. Werewolf vs. Vampire…..I won.

As my warped brain started believing the wolf inside me, Anna struck, spearing me with the antidote to prevent me from becoming a werewolf forever. The wolf part of me managed to take control and I attacked, killing her instantly. As I became human again, I realised what I had done. It was at that moment I lost my faith.

Frankenstein left us to find his own place in the world and after Annas funeral, I left Carl to find mine. I changed my name from Gabriel, the angel of the bible, to Abraham, the human of the bible.

During my travels I arrived in Amsterdam and took up a job as a professor at the university there. I suppose I did all this in the hope that I could put my past behind me. I guess I was wrong. Even today I can look in the mirror and see that I haven't changed. some people say that time has been good to them but time seems to have skipped me altogether. I look the same as I did 50 years ago.

I don't know why I wrote all this down in this diary. Maybe I was inspired by Mr and Mrs Harker. Maybe I just need to be able to see my thoughts down on paper. I know I need to see what I'm about to write.

I, Abraham Van Helsing, formally the Demon hunter known as Gabriel Van Helsing, do swear that I will fight again. I will fight Dracula and our 400 year old history, I will fight the demon Lucy has become. I will fight for every man, woman and child in England. I swear I will not lose another person to Dracula, even if it costs me my life. This I swear.

Van Helsing.

* * *

Well, that was fun. Love it or hate it, its your choice. Just please be nice. This is only my second story ever. 


End file.
